Hostage
by Sarah the Confused
Summary: All Human. Bella, Edward and Co. get mixed up in a bank robbery! What will happen when Bella gets framed? Read and Review, SVP. Warning: A small bit of gun violence.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

**Author's note: So, I've had MAJOR writer's block for my main story, A New Dusk. This story just popped into my head this morning. It's and All Human story - which I've never written before. I'd love some feedback on that point especially. Also, this way of writing is a bit different then my usual, so that would be another point I'd love to hear about. I'm not sure if I'll continue, We'll see ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: The characters and all things Twilight do not belong to me, but to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Yesterday I had gotten my paycheck, so here I was, waiting in line for the teller. If anyone had told me that today was the day my entire life would change, I would have called them crazy.

I wasn't special. I'd never _done_ anything in my life. _Yet_, my father, Charlie, would always add. I had never been in love, I hadn't been best in my class. I was average in every sense of the word.

I worked as a secretary at a local law firm. _Fun_. We didn't even worked with crime. It was all property and possessions. I hated my job, but It was pretty hard to find any real worked. Besides, the people were nice. My boss paid me a fair wage, and wasn't too strict.

I was about halfway through the line when I saw him. I swear, my jaw must have hit the floor. He was just coming in, his bronze messy hair blowing from the strong breeze outside. His green eyes were startling, bright and intelligent. His features were. . . gorgeous. Astounding. He looked like a model. It took me a moment to realize that his emerald eyes were _staring back at me_.

I turned quickly, blushing. I bumped into the man in front of me, a burly guy with black hair and russet skin. I bounced off him and ran into the elderly woman behind me. She lost her footing, and before I could stop myself, half of the line was falling, a domino effect.

My face must have been beet red. I muttered sorry as fast as I could to everyone. I kept my eyes down at my feet. My butt hurt, as I had fallen on it. I saw a pair of shoes come closer to mine. Expensive men's shoes. It was probably some designer brand, not that I knew anything about those.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I looked up and he was there, the green eyed man. He held out his hand for mine. I took it nervously, my arm shaking slightly.

"I – I'm fine thank you. As for everyone around me. . . " I trailed off, looking at the other people, some of them still on the ground. The man laughed.

"Yes, you seem to have made quite a scene. Do you do that a lot?" He asked.

"You have no idea." I murmured. He laughed, and I had to love the sound. The woman behind me stood up and brushed herself off.

"I am so so sorry," I told her, "That was so clumsy of me. Are you alright?"

The woman nodded, "It's alright deary, just be careful next time. I'm not sure these bones can take another fall." She laughed and patted my shoulder. I felt slightly better.

As the line went back to it's usual vertical position, the green eyed man looked back to his spot. I turned to see four more people laughing, all looking at him.

There were two women and two men. The women looked opposite; One tall and willowy golden blond, one short and thin woman with jet black and spiky short hair. The two men were both tall. One man was taller with light blond hair, the other had huge muscles and a mop of curly brown hair. They were all very good looking.

The green eyed man waved to them before looking back at me, "Well, I'd better get back there uh," He looked expectedly at me.

"Bella. Bella Swan." I answered.

"Well, My name's Edward Cullen. Very nice to meet you." He winked at me, then rejoined his friends at the back of the line. Edward.

I reached the front of the line without any more incident. Mrs. Stanley, the teller, knew me by now. I worked with her daughter, Jessica. I passed her my check and I was in the middle of the transaction when the doors flew open. Gasps surrounded me. I turned around to see the commotion.

At the entrance of the small bank were three figures. Two men and a woman. They were all dressed what looked like hiking attire, except everything formed to them completely, almost like a second skin. They all had this pieces of cloth with eye holes cut in. It made them look like train robbers. The woman had flaming reddish orange hair and a sick and twisted smile on her face. The taller of the two men was tanner, with an olive complexion. He had glossy black hair. He seemed slightly bored. The man in between them was well built and had light brown hair. His face was plain, but had the same strange excitement that the woman's had.

The wind seemed to have stopped. Or maybe the door had closed. Either way, _time_ could have stopped for all of the stillness. The shorter man pulled out something from the inside of his jacket. I heard a few people gasp. I tried to squirm to get a better look, but everyone was still, I couldn't get anyone to budge. I finally stretched to see, and what I saw made my very blood go cold.

The man held a small but professional looking gun. I shrunk behind the burly man in front of me. This couldn't be happening. A bank robbery? Here? Why had I come here now? Why not later tonight? Now, I didn't know if I was going to _make it_ to tonight. The green eyed man – Edward – was the closest to him. He and his two friends – brothers? - were standing with the two ladies behind them, a wall.

The taller man walked forward, a pleasant but distant look on his face, "Ladies and gentlemen, please don't cause us any trouble. All we want is to come in and get out, no casualties. Now, if you could all go to that back wall and keep your hands up so that we can see them, this will run smoothly." He smiled to us.

A lady with two kids started for the wall first. She held her three year daughter's hand and had her other hand on her five year old son's shoulder, They got to the wall, the mother willing everyone to do the same. I could see the fear in her eyes. One at a time, the group went to the wall. They huddled together silently.

The burly man turned to me and held out his hand. I took it and walked back to the wall with the rest of them. Edward and the big friend of his were the only ones still where the line was. The blond was with the two girls, trying to comfort them. He had the pixie like girl in his arms and had one arm wrapped around the blond girl. They looked like siblings.

The tall black haired man rolled his eyes at the two men, "Boys, don't try to be heroes. Please go back with the others." Edward and his friend looked at each other for a moment.

The woman spoke up, "Don't be idiots. As much as I'd love a fight right now, we need this done fast. _Go to the wall_." It almost sounded like she. . . growled?

Edward nodded to his friend and backed up to the wall. They ended up next to me at the center of us, around twenty in total. The man with the gun stepped forward, the grin turned maniacal.

"Alright, listen. We said we don't want trouble, but if you start anything, we _will_ finish it." I shivered at the threat. How could anyone possibly pick a fight with him now?

"So, now that you're all good and scared, it's about time we get this done. Victoria, go get the money. Laurent, watch _them_." He pointed to us, "And I suppose some of you might get it into your heads that you should call the police." He looked pointedly at Edward, who had one hand in his pocket behind his friend, probably texting the police. _You can text the police? _ I thought.

The gunman looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "Well, I'm going to give you some incentive to not." Then he scoped the crowd. The mother actually hissed at him when he paused to look at her children. The burly man stood slightly forward, trying to shield me. I was touched at what a stranger would to. I would need to find a way to thank him after this. _If I get out_. I thought with another shiver. The gunman looked over at me behind the man. I saw his smile grow even larger.

"You, girl. Come here." he ordered, pointing at me. The burly man looked at me, panic stricken. I touched his hand briefly and muttered, "Thank you." He nodded and let me go, knowing there was nothing he could do.

I walked forward deliberately. I stopped a few paces away from him, the gunman.

"He gripped my arm tightly and turned me to look at everyone. Laurent had a gun out now, and had it pointed to everyone on the wall, sweeping. The gunman held the gun to my head and said, "Now, if any of you move, I shoot. If any of you scream, I shoot. If any of you do anything except _exactly_ what I say, I'll shoot. Clear?" A few people nodded. The man grinned and brought me closer to whisper to me.

"Hello girlie. My name is James, and I'm about to become your worst nightmare. Don't do anything stupid, I wouldn't want to have to deal with anyone who wants to avenge you. Then again, maybe I do." He let out a soft chuckle, his breath on my skin, hot and uncomfortable. I squirmed slightly, trying to get away from his face.

"Leave her alone!" Two voices shouted. I turned to see the burly man and Edward both slightly off of the wall. They both had murderous expressions.

James smiled, "Well well well, some interest! Intriguing. Let's see if we can't pull on these boy's heartstrings. Come here, girlie." James turned me around and in one quick motion he kissed me.

Maybe kiss wasn't the right word. More like, he crushed my lips with his, forcing mine open. When he pulled back, I felt utterly violated.

Edward was struggling against his friend, "You dog! You. . . you scumbag! Let go, Emmett! Let me at him!" His friend – Emmett – held on to him. The other man looked shocked first, then started to shake. I felt numb with fear and disgust.

Victoria called out to James, "We need a code to get in, James." Her tone was slightly softer then when she had been talking to us.

James nodded, "Well then, Mrs uh," He looked over to the teller's name plate, "Mrs. Stanley can help us with that, I'm sure. Right, Ma'am?"

The poor woman nodded stiffly, Laurent's gun on her. Victoria took her by one arm and practically flung her to the safe door. I could see the disgust and flat out terror on everyone's faces. I felt sick.

Mrs. Stanley stood over the pad for the number code. Victoria was getting antsy. She shrieked, "James, she's not doing anything!"

James pulled me closer to the women in a choke hold. I gripped his arm, trying to pull him off. God, he was strong. The two men who had tried to defend me looked wild. I shook my head at them, trying to say it would be okay.

James pulled me within inches of Mrs. Stanley. He shoved her slightly and said, "Do you want this young lady to die?" Mrs. Stanley shook her head furiously, "Alright then, now either open the damn door, or she dies."

Mrs. Stanley nodded and put in the numbers with trembling hands. Victoria shoved her out of the way and began to collect the money. James brought me back to the main hall.

"What's your name, girlie?" He asked, smiling in what I suppose he thought was a friendly way. It only made him look more deadly.

"that's none of your business." I spat at him.

James chuckled, "Well, now I _need_ to know." He put his hand into one of my jean's pockets and took my wallet. He looked through it for a moment before smiling at me again.

"Isabella Swan. Or do you prefer Bella?" He asked me, trying to be polite.

"It's Miss. Swan to you." I answered. I looked towards the line of hostages and saw a few encouraging faces. If I could stay at least mildly defiant, maybe they wouldn't feel as scared. Maybe they could feel some hope.

"Fine, _Miss. Swan_. How would you feel about staying with me for a while?" He leered into me.

"What – what do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, the police _may _come before we're done here. I'll need to ask you to stay within reaching distance whenever possible. I can't keep my eyes on you _and_ make sure everyone stays in line, so I need you to just stay close. Can you do that for me?"

I didn't answer. Then an idea came to me. I whispered something inaudible. James leaned closer to hear me.

"What was that, sweetheart?" He asked. His head was centimeters away. I could smell his breath.

I leaned my head up a bit and spat in his face. He leaned back and let go of my arm. I had shot right in the eye, where I had hoped. I'd have to thank Charlie for that particular skill. As quickly as I could muster, I grabbed his gun out of his slightly relaxed hand. His head shot forward, but it was too late. I had my gun pointed directly to his heart.

With this heavy gun in my hand, the whole situation changed. James backed off a bit, and the other hostages moved a bit farther from the wall. Laurent looked shocked, Victoria didn't see me. She was still in the safe. I pointed to Laurent and motioned to drop his gun. He looked at James, but James' face was a mask of pure confusion. Laurent went slowly closer to me and dropped the gun to my feet, backing off.

"Who here knows how to use a gun?" I asked the crowd. The was a low murmur until the blond man Edward knew stepped forward.

"I do." He said. I motioned for him to come forward. He smiled before reaching down and grabbing the gun, "Name's Jasper. Jasper Hale." I nodded towards him, both hands on my gun.

"Alright, everyone please come behind us slowly. You two," I pointed to the two male crooks, "Go stand over at the wall, hands on your head."

I saw Victoria stare at me from the safe. Before I could react, She bolted for the door, money in hand. Jasper shook his head angrily. James seemed a bit less tense once Victoria was out of the picture.

"Edward?" I called.

"Yes, Bella?" He answered.

"Could you please call the police for me?" I saw him nod and I heard the phone as he dialed. The room was silent except for the phone call.

"Hello? I'd like to report a bank robbery." He reported, his voice much steadier then I would have managed.

"We're at the Bank. . . yes, the one on Baker street. . . Yes the criminals are still here. . . You may need some back up, there are guns. . . We don't know how many there are, they may have some concealed weapons. One of the thieves ran. Red hair, hiking gear. Probably running for her life. Yes, thank you." Edward disconnected the call, "They'll be here very shortly, don't worry."

We waited. I was so on edge, Jasper had to talk me into calming down a few times. I still had the safety on the gun. I didn't want to risk anyone's life, especially if I didn't know how to use this thing properly.

The police arrived and seemed shocked at the sight of us. Many people in the crowd started crying, finally realizing this was all over. I saw a few people hugging, and then I saw the police look over at Jasper and me.

And we had guns in our hands.

_Oh crap._

**Author's Note: Uh oh, a bit of a cliffhanger! So, this is a very different story then I usually write. I have no clue if anyone has done something like this. Review, if you please!**

**- Sarah the Confused**

**P.S Vote in the poll guys, it's tied right now! The suspense! lol**


	2. Chapter 2: Searching

**Author's Note: So a few people really wanted to see an update, so I managed another chapter today. You're welcome. I'm really starting to like this story. It's new and exciting :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

Chapter 2: Searching

I made sure I was next to the pretty girl from the front of the line – Bella – when Emmett and I had to go to the wall. She was standing slightly behind a very tall and well built man with black hair. I felt so sorry for her. She looked _terrified_.

The gunman came forward now. He looked so please, liked he really found entertainment in our fear. He started speaking. If it had been silent before, I don't know what to call this now. Dead quiet.

"Alright, listen. We said we don't want trouble, but if you start anything, we _will_ finish it." My gaze quickly shifted to Bella again. She looked so scared. How could someone do this to her? To anyone? He was talking again, "So, now that you're all good and scared, it's about time we get this done. Victoria, go get the money. Laurent, watch _them_."

the two accomplices went into place. As they moved, I slipped my hand into my pocket, shifting behind Emmett. I started to write a message, but I wasn't sure who to write it to. My father? The police? I didn't have enough time to figure that out though. The man pointed at me and I froze, "And I suppose some of you might get it into your heads that you should call the police." I felt myself blush slightly at being caught. The man paused for a moment then said, "Well, I'm going to give you some incentive to not." What had I _done_?

The man's gaze sifted through us, looking for a weakness. Someone vulnerable. I hoped desperately that he wouldn't hurt my sisters, or the small children. And Bella. The man next to her fidgeted to try and hide her. I smiled, wishing I could help someone like that right now. I wanted to be a protector, instead of just feeling completely vulnerable.

I looked back at the gunman. He was staring at Bella, his grin crazed. _No no no_. . .

"You, girl. Come here." He barked. Bella touched the man who had tried to protect her's arm gently before walking up to the man.

She looked so determined, so brave. I had no clue how she could look into the face of a man like that and not break down. We may _just_ get out of here.

The man spun her around to face us, his hand gripping her arm. Fury coursed through my veins, hot and fast. I barely noticed Laurent, who now had a gun out.

"Now, if any of you move, I shoot. If any of you scream, I shoot. If any of you do anything except _exactly_ what I say, I'll shoot. Clear?" I nodded along with a few of the others. This man meant business. He brought Bella's face closer to his own. He whispered something to her and I saw her squirm.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted, almost in unison with the man that she had been next to. How can this man live with himself? Did he have no morals?

"Well well well, some interest! Intriguing. Let's see if we can't pull on these boy's heartstrings. Come here, girlie." With that the man kissed her, far too hard. Far too wrong. Well that answered the morals questions. Clearly, he had no shame, no dignity.

Before my brain could function, I heard myself yelling, "You dog! You. . . you scumbag! Let go, Emmett! Let me at him!" Emmett was restraining me, but I still saw the smile on the man's lips as he watched me.

I felt numb as I watched the teller being taken to the vault. Bella being dragged their too. They spoke, then the vault was opened. The man – James, as I had heard the woman say – brought Bella back to in front of the wall.

"What's your name, girlie?" James asked her.

"That's none of your business." she hissed back. I almost smiled at her stubbornness.

"Well, now I _need_ to know." James chuckled. He proceeded to go through the young woman's wallet, which I found appalling behavior.

"Isabella Swan. Or do you prefer Bella?" He said in triumph.

"It's Miss. Swan to you." I felt a huge surge of pride towards Bella. She was so strong. Or perhaps just stupid.

"Fine, _Miss. Swan_. How would you feel about staying with me for a while?" James asked her. He couldn't be asking her to -

"What – what do you mean?" Bella asked.

"Well, the police _may _come before we're done here. I'll need to ask you to stay within reaching distance whenever possible. I can't keep my eyes on you _and_ make sure everyone stays in line, so I need you to just stay close. Can you do that for me?"

Bella didn't answer for a a moment, then said something too quiet to hear.

"What was that, sweetheart?" James was _way_ too close to her now.

The next thing I knew, James was staggering back, rubbing his eyes. Then , I saw Bella reach over and. . .

She had the gun. Everything seemed to change now. Bella got the gun from Laurent. She asked us who knew how to use a gun, and Jasper stepped up. I saw Alice shake her head slightly, but Jasper hugged her and went to Bella. I felt a wave of pride for my brother.

"Alright, everyone please come behind us slowly. You two," Bella pointed to the two male thieves, "Go stand over at the wall, hands on your head."

We did as asked, I made sure to stand close to the front. Emmett was holding Rosalie now, trying to comfort her. In a flash, the red haired woman was out the door like a bat out of hell.

"Edward?" Bella called to me. I felt a bit better that Bella remembered me.

"Yes, Bella?" I answered.

"Could you please call the police for me?" she asked. I nodded and fished out my cellphone.

"Hello? I'd like to report a bank robbery." I said.

"We're at the Bank. . . yes, the one on Baker street. . . Yes the criminals are still here. . . You may need some back up, there are guns. . . We don't know how many there are, they may have some concealed weapons. One of the thieves ran. Red hair, hiking gear. Probably running for her life. Yes, thank you." I disconnected the call, "They'll be here very shortly, don't worry."

We waited for about 5 minutes, but it felt like so much longer. Alice clung to me since she couldn't hold Jasper.

Finally, _finally_, the police arrived. Alice started jumping as she squeezed me. Emmett and Rosalie were holding each other closely. This was one of those times that I wished I had someone to really celebrate with.

But Bella and Jasper looked unbelievably nervous. I looked over at them. The criminals were still on the wall, the guns still in their hands. . .

I groaned. _ The guns._

Before I could get through the throng of people, the police were taking Bella and Jasper. Bella had dropped the gun like an electric shock. Jasper had gently put down the gun, and was now calmly talking to the police as he got handcuffed. I had to hand it to my brother, he knew how to control his emotions.

Poor Bella looked absolutely mortified. The police took her before she could explain and before I could get to them.

The burly man was staring out the window as the police cars drove away. I tapped him on the shoulder gently. He turned and recognized me.

"Hello, My name is Edward. Do you know that girl?" I nodded towards the cars.

The man shook my hand roughly, "Jacob Black. No, only seen her today. I feel terrible, she got framed for this."

I nodded, "We should find her."

Jacob thought for a moment and said, "Yes, we should. Do you know which precinct that was?"

I shook my head. I turned back to my family.

"I'm going to try and find Bella. Go back home, I'll meet you there." The girls nodded and walked out to the car.

Emmett and Jasper were trying to argue to come with me, but I turned them down. I told myself it was for them, so they wouldn't get mixed up. Really, it was so I could be the hero.

Emmett had a look in his eye as he passed me to the car. That look for when he did something stupid. I groaned. Either way, Emmett would try to come with us.

"Come on Em, but don't do anything. Please, I don't want to have any more trouble today." Emmett nodded vigorously and followed me to Jacob. He looked like an animal as he looked for clues to where the police cars went.

We took my car to drive around the city. It must have been the closest station to the bank, so we did a quick loop around the area. I had begun to lose hope when I saw three policemen standing in front of a large building. We parked the car quickly and rushed inside.

I needed to find her. I had made a promise to myself, and I intended to keep it.

**Author's Note: There, done that. I have to go do a final pack for my vacation. please review so I can come back to a nice bunch of emails :D**

I'll be gone for 5 days, btw, so no updates 'till I get back. Vote in the poll, it's still a tie :O

**Ciao!**

**Sarah the Confused**


	3. Chapter 3: Not My Day

**Author's Note: Alright, I'm back! Miss me? lol. I had a great trip, and here's a little chapter I needed to get out before people got too upset :P It's kind of filler, but necessary. Hope you like! And thank you soooooo much for the reviews, love 'em!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine! Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer :D**

Chapter 3: Not My Day

"So, let me get this straight," The officer spat at me as he looked through my purse, "You go to a bank to deposit some money."

"Yep." I said. I was in one of those interviewing rooms you see in the movies, with two cops. Officer Fields and this one, Officer Kurt. He was smacking gum and looking at me as though I was scum, which I suppose was reasonable enough, considering everyone thought I had robbed a bank.

"And then some robbers come in."

"Yep."

"And then they tell everyone to get to the back wall."

"Uh huh."

"And you do."

"Yep."

"Then the leader, Jared-"

"_James_." I growl, the very name giving me chills.

"Whatever. So _James_ gets you to be his special hostage. Then you spit on him, thus making him loosen his grip. Then you take his gun and get this _Jasper_ to help you get the other gun."

"Yeah."

"Did I miss anything?"

I thought for a second, "Not really. Oh, James kind of. . . violated me." I blushed.

The other cop looked up, "What do you mean?"

"He kissed me." I answered, staring at the table I was chained to.

Officer Fields looked at his angry partner, "I'm sorry to hear that. Would you like us to file an assault claim for you?" I nodded.

Officer Kurt's eyes bugged out, "What are you talking about? She's the perpetrator!"

I rolled my eyes, "This good cop bad cop thing isn't working out too good. Why isn't Jasper here, anyways?"

Officer Fields shrugged, "I wasn't on the field. I think his family has connections or something. You didn't hear that from me though." He winked at me.

I heard a muffled yelling out in the corridor. The two officers looked at each other, then at me.

"Stay right where you are." Officer Kurt barked.

I rolled my eyes again, "Like I'm about to go anywhere!" I yelled as they ran out into the hall.

About two minutes later I saw three figures behind the door. They opened the door fiercely, and I gasped.

There was Edward, Emmett and the burly guy from the bank. They ran in the room and Edward started to unlock my handcuffs.

"What the-" I started.

"We're bustin' you out!" Emmett yelled. I froze. They didn't actually break into the flipping _police station_, right?

Edward unlocked the handcuffs and rubbed my raw wrists gently. I sighed, it felt _really_ good.

The other guy stepped forward, "Bella, I'm Jacob Black. We just talked with the front desk, and we testified and everything. They said you're free to go, and said they apologize."

"Th-thanks guys, this is really great of you."

Edward shook his head, "No no, this is what was right. I'm so sorry we couldn't get to you sooner. _Someone_," He looked pointedly at Emmett, "decided to take a little detour whenever we saw a red head."

I laughed, happy to be out of my restraints, no matter what held them up. I got up and hugged each of my rescuers, "Thank you so much guys, I don't know if I would've gotten out without you! How can I repay you?"

the three boys looked each other, daring each other to take me up on my offer. I started to have a slight panic attack. They wouldn't do anything terrible, right?

Emmett spoke first, "Well Unfortunately for you, I'm taken. But I suppose a hug would do. . . " I laughed and hugged him tightly – or as tightly as I could with that much of him there.

Jacob shrugged, "Slave for life would be fine." I laughed and hugged him too.

Edward was staring at his feet. I moved in front of him, "What about you? Anything?"

I saw a lopsided – but absolutely stunning – smirk on his face as he leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "A kiss."

I blushed crimson, flustered, "Well then, I did say anything."

Edward looked up hopefully. I giggled and quickly kissed his cheek. Emmett whistled, Jacob frowned. Mm, he tasted so good! Great! Amazingly sweet.

"Well guys, I'd better go. I had better go cash my cheque at the bank. I never had a chance to before." The three boys nodded and we all walked out together. The boys all gave me their phone numbers so we could keep in touch. I guess bank robberies are a great way to make friends. _Or more_, I thought as I watched Edward's back as he walked away.

No, this definitely hadn't been my day. But there was definitely a silver lining, and it's name started with an E and ended with a D. Three guesses.

**Author's Note: Alright, I should go write more! Please review, and vote on my poll for A New Dusk (Self advertisement, anyone? lol)**

**Ciao!**

**- Sarah**


End file.
